


Inside Squad

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, Car Sex, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rewrite, Season/Series 06, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Matt is waiting for Kelly inside the Squad to have a little fun.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Inside Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wanted something that was pure smut with our men. Hope you enjoy it. If I got the lay out wrong sorry. 
> 
> AN2: Came out of surgery good. Don't need crutches or walker to walk. I only need the walker to get up at first. Have to use surgery shoes to walk. Going take month to recover from it. Only bad part they said I'll never go back to work. My feet are against me and makes me sad cause I loved the job I had.

Kelly wasn't sure what Matt wanted when he'd told him he needed to talk to him. They'd had a long shift and he had only wanted to take a quick nap before end of shift. However, when he opened the back door to the squad he found a surprise. Matt was sitting in nothing but his turn out coat and a helmet on his cock. Kelly grinned matching the one that was on Matt's face getting in the squad shutting the door. He wished the thing had a lock, but he moved over so he was in front of Matt.

"This for me?" Kelly asked. 

"It has your name on it doesn't it?" Matt asked back looking down at the helmet that had Severide written on it. He'd gotten it for him the year before with a special engravement on the inside. Only they knew what it said because this helmet wasn't one that his husband wore when he was in a fire. 

"Damn right it's got my name on it." Kelly said before he took hold of the helmet lifting if off of Matt's cock.

"Then you better do some thing about it, Lieutenant." Matt smirked before he let out a moan as Kelly took him all the way down. 

Kelly didn't waste a second he started sucking Matt down. He came back up licking around the head. He swipped along the slit getting the pre-cum that was leaking out of Matt's cock. Matt had to hold onto the handle that might have been installed by them for times like this. No one had ever questioned why it was all of a sudden there. There was two of them and Matt let his head fall back gripping them. Kelly was torturing him in the sweetest way possible. 

Matt groaned when Kelly pulled free of his cock. He had been so close to cumming and then he'd pulled away. If he could form words he would say something, but words weren't coming, like he wasn't. Kelly knew that Matt wanted more and he didn't have plans of stopping. He just needed Matt to calm down for a moment or two. He took the time to unzip his pants after he got the belt undone. Kelly heard Matt moan when he saw what he was doing now. He'd wanted a blow job, but he was getting more than that. 

"Captain, you got a job to do." Kelly said. "It's not going to get itself ready, is it?" 

Matt moved so he was kneeling in front of Kelly. He went to work on getting Kelly nice and wet so he could ride him. He should have known that things would go farther than just blowing each other. Matt hummed as he moved his head up and down over Kelly's cock. He swallowed every inch down holding it for a moment then moved back up to just the head. He could tell when Kelly was ready to cum. He was forced to wait so he made him do the same. 

~MK KM~

Kelly got Matt up positioning him so he was bent between the driver seat and his. If anyone looked they'd see Matt, but couldn't see Kelly. He was behind Matt with his mouth against his husband's hole. His tongue thrusting into Matt's opening as he held his cheeks apart. Matt whimpered as Kelly showed him no mercy at the drilling he was getting. Kelly didn't just use his tongue, he had his teeth gently grazing against Matt too. He altered to a suction action as well getting mumbled sounds for Matt. He knew his husband was trying not to make too many of them so they wouldn't get attention. 

Matt felt his orgasm knowing it was too close for Kelly to stop this time, but he felt a hand go around his cock starving what he'd been ready for. He gasped feeling the emotional ride, but the actual cum didn't flow free like he'd wanted. All week it had been going on like this. Kelly would have him ready to explode then stop every time. Oh he'd finally let him cum, but it was never when he thought it would happen. Yesterday before shift Kelly had bent him over the tailgate of his truck and fucked him to orgasm. He was just glad that no one had seen them, but he knew they wouldn't where Kelly had parked. It had been exactly what they both needed too. 

"Need off now." Matt pleaded. "Don't make me wait." He added pushing back into Kelly. 

Kelly replaced his tongue with fingers that were slick. He moved two in and out easily, but kept avoiding where Matt wanted him to touch the most. He scissored them and twisted them making sure they were just out of reach of Matt's prostate. He kept it up until Matt's legs were shaking and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stand much longer. He pulled Matt back after getting the turn out coat off of him. He lined Matt up before letting him sink down on his cock. 

Matt bit down on his fist to stop from crying out as he bottomed out. Kelly was all the way inside of him where he loved him to be. He took hold of the handles which were going to be needed. He had been here plenty of times. Kelly had a hold of his hips and once he was ready he nodded. He held on as Kelly did all the work. He brought him up before pulling him back down on his cock. Kelly held him in place thrusting upward, the next moment he was jerking his holding his waist while jerking his cock. All the while he never stopped thrusting as Matt did his best to keep quiet. 

Kelly kept going with the thrusts nailing Matt's prostate. He changed the angle with each one gently biting down on the back of Matt's shoulder. His hand stripping at Matt's cock slicking it up more and more with pre-cum. Matt bit down on his bottom lip, but he still wasn't that quiet as he flew over the edge. Kelly covered his mouth with his hand after a moment because Matt really couldn't be quiet when he was being pounded. Kelly had his arm around Matt's waist moving them so Matt was on all fours as he thrust into him with hard sharp thrusts. 

Matt bit harder on his bottom lip after a moment to stop the words that were still coming. Kelly took that holding onto Matt's hips and pulling back before giving his husband an even better pounding. They were going to be a mess afterwards, but it would be worth it. Kelly used Matt's shoulder to keep his self quiet as he finally unloaded. The inside of Matt's ass being smeared with jets and jets of cum. 

When they were finished they slumped forward managing to make it on their sides instead of face down. They were boneless and felt lifeless after what they'd just done. Kelly moaned when Matt clenched around him. The wait had been well worth this, but they would have to recover soon or they'd be in for it. They still had a little bit of time to rest there though. 

"We have to do this more often." Matt moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah, maybe you can let me have a turn in the engine again next time." Kelly said nuzzling against Matt's neck. 

"Shower first when we can move." Matt said as Kelly pulled the turnout coat over the two of them. "After a few more minutes." He sighed happily.

"Whatever you say Captain." Kelly replied knowing that this was the best way to celebrate Matt's promotion. 

Matt only nodded with a smile on his face at what Kelly was calling him. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for review and kudos. You all are wonderful reviewers. This my gift for you all for me making it out surgery.


End file.
